Pregúntale a Mellowbrook
by viviendomuerta
Summary: Preguntale a todos los personajes de Mellowbrook lo que quieras. Recuerda, ellos tienen 16 años, las cosas han cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Las preguntas comienzan.**

El publico empieza a aplaudir cuando las cortinas se abren, dos chicas, de no menos de 15 años aparecen sonriendo detrás de estas.

-Seguramente se preguntaran ¿qué hacemos aquí?- dice una de ellas. –Mi nombre es Marianela, y esto se llama "Pregúntale a Mellowbrook" sé que es un cliché y esta demasiado usado, pero me parece conveniente que existen muchos fans de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Además hay solo un fic de esto y esta en ingles. Así que decidimos- señala a la otra chica- con Isabella, hacer uno en español.

-Las reglas son simples- empieza Isabella- tienen que enviar sus preguntas, solo dos por usuario, también decirnos a la persona que va dirigida (cualquier personaje de Kick Buttowski, no solo Kick y Kendall, por favor)- sonríe- Así que empiecen a mandar sus preguntas.

-En el próximo capitulo serán contestadas- sonríen. –

¡Adiós!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Empezamos.**

Los personajes de Kick Buttowski: Medio Doble de Riesgo están sentados frente al público en fila, mientras miran a las presentadoras que tienen papeles en mano.

**Isabella:** Tenemos muchas preguntas.

**Marianela:** Empezamos, ¿todos listos? –todos asienten-. La primera pregunta es para Gunther –sonríe-.

**Gunther:** ¡Todos me aman!

**ValeryVampire pregunta:** ¿Quién gana en tu corazón... una chica o un sándwich de mermelada con mantequilla de maní?

**Gunther:** depende, si es la chica indicada, claro que la chica, pero podemos tener muchos sándwiches... -cabeza explota-.

**Isabella:** Creo que fue demasiado para el.

**Marianela:** La próxima pregunta es para Kick.

**Kick: **Me esta empezando a dar miedo estas preguntas. Habla.

**ValeryVampire pregunta: **¿si pudieras ser acróbata profesional dejarías a tus amigos por ir de gira?

**Kick:** Mi sueño no estaría completo sin mis amigos, fueron ellos que siempre me ayudaron en todo para lograr lo que quiero, además, no creo que me dejarían, por lo menos no Gunther -hacen brofirst-.

**Marianela:** -sonríe- La próxima es para Brad, Kick y Mouth, la misma pregunta para los tres.

**Los tres: **Pregunte.

**Skaiba pregunta: **¿Usaron alguna vez el baño de niñas? –El público ríe ante esta pregunta-.

**Kick:** N.u.n.c.a

**Isabella:** Recuerdo "Roll reverse"-ríe-.

**Kick:** ¡Yo no he usado!

**Mouth: **No, nunca.

**Brad:** Creo que no…

**Marianela:** ¿Crees? –Mueve la cabeza- No importa, otra pregunta para Kick.

**Kick:** -suspira, y hace una señal para que pregunte-.

**Sakurampop pregunta: **Hagamos una suposición, si Kendall confiesa su amor hacia a ti y te diría que a estado siendo novia de Reynaldo solo para darte celos ¿Qué harías y qué dirías?

**Marianela:** Adoro esta pregunta.

**Kick:** Le diría, ¡¿qué?!

**Isabella:** Más especifico.

**Marianela:** Exacto.

**Kick:** No lo sé estaría en shock.

**Marianela:** Vale, otra pregunta para Kendall.

**Kendall:** Pregunte –sonríe-.

**Sakurampop pregunta: **¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu madre?

**Kendall:** Mamá trabaja mucho, seguro en algún país, por eso casi nunca esta en casa.

**Marianela:** Ahora al niño Emo.

**Niño Emo:** ¿Si?

**Sakurampop pregunta: **¿Qué trauma tuviste para que seamos Emo?

**Niño Emo: **Creo que ninguno. Es algo mio. La vida es triste. No veo nada bueno ocurrir. Y si ocurre, algo peor ocurre luego después.

**Marianela:** Okay… Esta es para Gunther.

**Gunther: **Dime.

**Sombra de Maldad pregunta: **¿De dónde se origina aquel miedo que posee por los hongos?

**Gunther: **¿Hongos? ¿Dónde? –sale corriendo-.

**Isabella: **Er, próxima pregunta.

**Marianela:** La próxima pregunta es para Kick.

**Kick:** Lo note por que soy el próximo acróbata de Mellowbrook.

**Persona del publico:** Eso si no lo destruyes antes.

**Kick:** Pregunte.

**Sombra de Maldad pregunta: **Si por alguna razón sufrieras un accidente tan severo que te imposibilitara el volver a hacer alguna acrobacia o ejercer algún deporte extremo, ¿A que te dedicarías?

**Kick:** Perdón pero, preferiría morir a dejar mis acrobacias, ¿recuerdas cuando me quede 24 horas sin acrobacias? Yo iba morir, seguro.

**Marianela: **La próxima pregunta es para Kendall.

**Kendall:** -asiente-.

**Anónimo pregunta:** Kendall ¿desde cuanto amas a Kick?

**Kendall:** -sorprendida- ¡¿Amarlo?! ¡Yo no lo amo!

**Isabella:** Claro –sarcasmo-.

**Marianela:** -suspira- La próxima es para Kendall otra vez.

**Kendall: **Okay.

**Linda Gracia pregunta:** En el episodio "mano a mano", se nota q te gusta Kick, y el gusta de ti, ¿Por qué no dejas a Reynaldo por el?, ya q es obvio q estas con el para darle celos a Kick.

**Kendall: **Reynaldo y yo terminamos hace tiempo, solo estuvimos juntos por un problema personal pero no salí con el solo para darle celos a Clarence.

**Isabella:** ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste "no solo"?

**Kendall:** -asiente- si.

**Isabella:** "no solo" así que es esto y otra cosa, así que, quería dar celos a Kick.

**Kendall:** No, no es eso.

**Marianela:** Okay paremos ahora. La próxima es para Kick.

**Kick:** ¿Otra vez?

**Linda Gracia pregunta: **¿Quién te parece más linda, Scarlett o Kendall?

**Kick: **-algo rojo-.

**Isabella: **Vamos Kick.

**Kick: **A Kendall ¿felices?

**Isabella: **Mucho.

**Marianela:** -ríe-. Próxima para Kick, otra vez…

**Kick: **Estoy con miedo de estas preguntas...

**Anónimo pregunta: **¿Qué opinas sobre la relación de Ronaldo y Kendall?

**Kick: **Esta relación no existe más.

**Marianela: **Vamos responde.

**Kick: **Bueno, si ellos estaban felices con esto, creo que es buena...

**Marianela:** Pero…

**Kick: **No lo se vale, ella estaba feliz así que era buena, si no lo estaba, estaría mal

**Marianela:** La próxima pregunta y ultima es para Gunther.

**Gunther**: ¿Los hongos ya se fueron?

**Marianela: **-asiente-.

**Anónimo pregunta:** ¿Te gustaría que Jackie fuera tu novia?

**Gunther: **-asiente algo avergonzado-.

**Marianela: **Monito- sonríe-. Bien, estas son todas las preguntas hasta ahora.

**Isabella:** Acabaron hasta aquí. Déjenos sus preguntas.

**Marianela:** Pero POR FAVOR que todas las preguntas no sean solo para Kick, Kendall o Gunther. Existen otros personajes. ¡Adiós!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Más preguntas. **

Luego de un tiempo, volvimos con más preguntas y respuestas de nuestros personajes favoritos.

**Isabella: Hemos** vuelto, ¿nos han extrañado? –todo queda en silencio-.

**Marianela: **Creo que no… -ríe- bueno, tenemos preguntas ¿todos listos? –todos asienten-. La primera pregunta es para Kick y Kendall.

**Kick: **Diga.

**Kendall: **Pregunte.

** pregunta:** ¿Les gustaría un 3er beso? –pronto tanto Kick como Kendall sus mejillas se tornan rojas, sin poder decir una palabra-.

**Isabella:** No hablaran…

**Marianela:** -asiente- Próxima para Kick.

**Kick: **-aunrojo, asiente con la cabeza-.

** pregunta:** ¿Sentiste alguna vez celos de Reynaldo?

**Kick: **¿Por qué sentiría? Él es un estúpido, no es un acróbata como yo, odio, si, celos, nunca.

**Marianela: **-sonríe- tienes otra pregunta.

**Kick: **Hágala entonces.

**LENA pregunta:** Si tuvieras que pasar todo un día con Kendall ¿Qué harías con ella en el transcurso del día?

**Kick: **Hm… -piensa- Ni idea.

**Marianela: **¿De enserio? Piensa.

**Kick: **No lo sé… ¿Quizá el cine? De enserio no tengo idea.

**Marianela:** La próxima es para Jackie –suspira-.

**Jackie: **-mirando a Kick como loca- ¿eh?

**LENA pregunta:** ¿Has tenido alguna otra obsesión con alguien o algo?

**Jackie: **ACROBATAS –grita-.

**Marianela: **-sorprendida- vale…-mirando a otro lado-. Esta es para Kendall.

**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs pregunta: **En el episodio "power play" ¿Por qué decidiste sabotear la escena del beso con Reynaldo si se supone que es o era tu novio?

Todos, más que nada Kick y Reynaldo miran a Kendall creando un momento incomodo.

**Kendall:** Creo que no estaba lista para tener mi primer beso con él.

Marianela: La próxima es para Kick y amo esta pregunta.

Kick: ¿Por qué tengo una mala sensación?

**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs pregunta: **en el episodio "Kicked" ¿Kendall sale bonita, sexy, atrevida, realmente así te imaginas de adulta?

**Kick: **Er –rojo- No lo sé, ese sueño fue muy loco.

**Marianela: **-rueda los ojos- La próxima es para Gunther.

**Gunther: -**esta comiendo-…

**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs pregunta: **¿te gustaría que jackie se obsesionara por ti en ves de Kick?

**Gunther: -**asiente y traga- sería genial –sonríe como bobo-.

**Marianela: **Monito. Este es para la señora Chicarelli.

**Sra. Chicarelli: -**jugando con Oskar, mira a Marianela- ¿Qué quieres?

**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs pregunta: **¿alguna vez hubo un Sr Chicarelli y si lo fue en dónde esta?

**Sra. Chicarelli: … **No… -triste-.

**Marianela:** La próxima es para Brad.

**Brad:** ¡Yeah Brad!

**Sakurampop pregunta:** ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?

**Brad: **Brad no le teme a nada.

**Kick:** Eso no es lo que decías cuando acampamos.

**Marianela: **La próxima es para el Sñr. Vickle.

**Sakurampop pregunta: **¿Alguna vez ha tenido esposa o novia?

**Sñr. Vickle: No**.

**Marianela: **La próxima es para Kick.

**Kick: **Hágala.

**Miguel10 pregunta: **¿Qué cosa harías para conquistar a Kendall?

**Kick: **¿Conquistar a Kendall? –confundido-.

**Marianela:** -rueda los ojos- Para que ella guste de ti.

**Kick: **¿Tengo que decir eso? ¿Enfrente de todos? ¿Ahora? –avergonzado-.

**Marianela:** -asiente-. Lo pide un usuario.

**Kick: **-respira hondo- Haría todo por ella, trataría de impresionarla, trataría de ser perfecto para ella.

**Marianela: **Ow, ahora esta pregunta será incomodo la próxima es para Scarlett. –Scarlett asiente-.

**Miguel10 pregunta: **¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por Kick?

**Scarlett:** -asiente nerviosa-.

**Kick:** Dime que esto acabo –demasiado rojo, escondido-.

**Marianela:** incomodo… Kendall.

**Miguel10 pregunta:** ¿Alguna vez sentiste celos?

**Kendall:** ¡Ja! No sabes cuanto… -pensando lo que acaba de decir Scarlett-.

**Marianela: **Me da miedo esa mirada… La próxima es para Jackie.

**Chikyuukuma13 pregunta: **Si Kick dejara de ser acróbata ¿lo seguirías queriendo?

**Jackie: ¡**Kick Buttowski nunca dejaría las acrobacias, NUNCA! –ríe locamente-.

**Marianela: **Próxima pregunta es para Kendall.

**Chikyuukuma13 pregunta: **si tus padres pensaban que Reynaldo fuera perfecto para ti y si tus padres te digiera que estarían molestos si ya no fueran novios y luego él te engañara con otra ¿lo terminarías si o no?

**Kendall: **Mamá y papá, más que nada mamá, creen que Reynaldo es perfecto, si están molestos, creo que no me importaría, por que yo nunca ame a Reynaldo y si me hubiera engañado con alguien el seria el falso mintiéndome diciendo que era la UNICA para él.

**Reynaldo:** Nunca me amaste.

**Kendall:** -triste- Realmente lo siento…

**Marianela:** -mareada- la próxima es para nosotras –baila gangam style-.

**Chikyuukuma13 pregunta**: ¿Quién les parece más lindo, Kick, Gunther o Chico Emo?

**Isabella: ¿**Nosotras? Gracias –baila con Marianela- Hm, Kick, aun más de bebé.

**Marianela:** En mi caso, creo que los tres son lindos, Kick es increíble, el Chico Emo siempre me agrado pero siempre me encanto Gunther –sonríe-. La próxima es para Jackie.

**ValeryVampire pregunta:** ¿Te gusta Kick o es solo una obsesión?

**Jackie: **Yo AMO a Kick Buttowski, soy su mayo fan.

**Marianela:** La próxima es para Kendall y la última es para Gordon.

**ValeryVampire pregunta:** Si salieras en una obra "Romeo y Julieta" y tú fueras Julieta ¿Quién seria tu Romeo?

**Kendall:** Un chico –sonríe-.

**Isabella:** No me digas.

**Marianela:** La última es para Gordon.

**Skaiba pregunta: **¿porque te maquillas?

**Gordon**: No me maquillo, loser Buttowski lo hace.

**Kick: **-golpea su cara- Nunca olvidara ese día…

**Marianela:** Listo –sonríe- terminamos con esto. Ahora solo tienen que enviarnos retos, la UNICA REGLA, nada de besos.

**Isabella: **Por que sino serían solo besos entre ustedes saben quien.

**Marianela:** Así que envíen sus retos y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Retos.**

La multitud empieza a aplaudir.

**Marianela:** Hola, hemos vuelto con más "Pregúntale a Mellowbrook" que ahora no son pregunta, son retos.

**Isabella: **Por que amamos ver a todos hacer cosas que no quieren.

**Marianela:** El primer reto es para Kick, amo este reto.

**Sakurampop te reta:** Que Kick le confiese su amor a Kendall, pero que no sea un " te amo Kendall " no, no, no, que diga un gran argumento como si de en verdad le esté confesando al gran amor de su vida, a la que en verdad amas de puro corazón.

**Kick: **¡¿Qué?! –se puede notar que Kick esta demasiado rojo-.

**Marianela: **Has oído, haz el maldito reto.

**Kick: **No puedes obligarme.

**Marianela: **¿Quieres defraudar a tus fans?

**Kick: **… No.

**Marianela: **¿Entonces? Vamos, empieza a hablar.

**Kick: **Dame un segundo… -respira hondo, todo el publico espera ansioso esto-. –se para-. Kendall, desde siempre, me pareciste especial, distinta de cualquiera otra persona que ya he conocido, no solo porque es bella en varios sentidos, pero también, muy inteligente, en un resumo, eres perfecta, pero, siempre me odiaste, nunca me distes una chance para por lo mismo ser mi amiga, me decías niño problema y etc., aquello dolía pero, era la única forma que tenia para que te fijaras en mi, te molestando y etc., por lo menos me mirabas... –se sienta baja la cabeza-.

**Kendall: **-se para, apoya su cabeza en su hombro mientras le susurra algo-.

**Kick: **-la mira con una ceja levantada-.

**Kendall: **-le sonríe, le vuelve a susurrar algo que nadie más escucha solo ellos dos-.

**Kick: **-sonríe débilmente-.

**Isabella: **La próxima pregunta.

**Marianela: **Reynaldo.

**Sakurampop te reta**: Ya que ahora sabemos que Kendall no te ha querido - quiero que te vuelvas a confesarte hacia ella (a ver si la recuperas) pero nada de lógica y eso... que salga del corazón, una re confesión de amor hacia tu Kendall.

**Reynaldo: **Kendall, mi amor, de verdad lo siento por todo que te he causado, pero de verdad, te amé, en eso no puedo mentir, tanto que me esforcé al máximo para poder ser un buen novio, pero aun así, sabia que no era lo suficientemente bueno para vos, una chica como vos, de verdad merece alguien mejor que yo, y lo se, que nunca vas perdonarme, pero dentro de mi, mi corazón late por vos.

**Kendall: **-baja la cabeza- Lo siento Reynaldo –demasiado triste-.

**Reynaldo: **¿Entonces volverás conmigo? –Kendall niega la cabeza-.

**Marianela:** El siguiente reto es para Kendall y Scarlett.

**Miguel10 te reta: **Kendall y Scarlett hagan acrobacias, Kick, Marianela e Isabella decidan quien lo hizo mejor.

**Kendall: **Ella ganaría…

**Scarlett: **Oh yeah.

**Isabella: **No lo sé Kendall, en "Roll Reserve" haz hecho una acrobacia que nadie mas podría hacer, ni Kick.

**Kendall:** No quiero, ella gana.

**Scarlett: **¿Se rindió? Débil…

**Kendall: **El reto no dice que puedo golpearla ¿no?

**Isabella: **No dice nada aquí.

**Kendall: **Ella gana, gran cosa –cruza los brazos-.

**Marianela: **El próximo es para Kendall.

**Chikyuukuma13 te reta: **Kendall tiene que actuar superficial.

**Kendall: **Mierda… -actuando-.

**Marianela: El** próximo reto es para nosotras.

**Chikyuukuma13 nos reta: **Déjenme estar con ustedes en el fic.

**Isabella:** Ow.

**Marianela:** No.

**Isabella: **Como siempre tu tan directa.

**Marianela: **No lo digo por mala gana, lo digo solamente por el hecho de que sería difícil.

**Isabella: **La próxima es para Reynaldo.

**Sombra de la Maldad te reta: **Reynaldo, siendo tu un joven de ciencia, capaz de construir artefactos sofisticados, te desafío a combatir contra un luchador de sumo a mano limpia teniendo como arena todo el estudio, hasta que uno de los dos sea sometido por el otro y, acentuó el "y", declare que se rinda.

**Reynaldo: ** .

**Marianela: ¿**Quieres hacer el reto? Nadie te obliga.

**Reynaldo: **-mira al luchador- Me rindo, me rindo –ocultase asustado-.

**Marianela:** El próximo para Jackie.

**Sombra de la Maldad te reta: **Jackie, como una chica con un gran fanatismo por Kick que muchos considerarían una desquiciada obsesión, incluyéndome, te desafío a hacer un retrato pintado de cualquiera de los demás, excepto Kick. ¿Cual es la condición? Que no debe haber absolutamente nada relacionado con Buttowski, ni por el más mínimo detalle. En caso de haberlo, recibirás una descarga de 1000 volts, si es que las conductoras lo desean. 3 oportunidades.

-Jackie ya esta siendo electrocutada gritando que nunca dejaría de pensar en Kick-

**Isabella:** Creo que perdió…

**Marianela:** La próxima es para Scarlett, Kick, Kendall, Gunther, y Reynaldo.

**Sombra de la Maldad te reta: **Grupal: Kick, Kendall, Gunther, Scarlett, Reynaldo.  
Kick y Scarlett son acróbatas sedientos de acción y peligro, Gunther un gran amigo y conciencia, Kendall, una estudiante aplicada con carácter, y Reynaldo, lo que ya dije, los desafío a sobrevivir a mi por 5 minutos. -Problema: soy un soldado de 2 metros con una armadura de combate avanzada y con una ametralladora ningún como arma principal  
Nota para autoras: si alguien por así decirlo no lo logra, y no me limito solo a los desafiados, puedo resolverlo con el "asombroso poder de negación", que ustedes al tener dominio sobre esta idea poseen.

**Kendall:** Creo que sombra de la maldad tiene graves problemas.

**Kick: **Esto va a ser fácil.

**Kendall: **Me niego a hacer esto, moriré.

**Reynaldo:** De acuerdo con Kendall.

**Kendall: **Además- el soldado toma a Kendall-.

**Kick:** ¡Kendall!

**Kendall:** ¡SUELTAME! –grita, pero el soldado no la suelta-. Kick no sabe que hacer, va atrás de el soldado.

**Scarlett:** ¿qué tratas de hacer?

**Kick:** tuve una idea ¿puedes distraerlo? –Scarlett asiente mientras distrae al soldado-. –sube a la espalda del soldado- ¡Reynaldo! ¿Tienes un rayo laser en tu bolsillo? –el asiente y le lanza-. –Kick lo atrapa-. –Kick abre la espalda del soldado y rompe los cables, el soldado deja de funcionar soltando a Kendall que cae al suelo-.

**Kendall:** Auch…

**Kick:** -se tira en el suelo antes de que el soldado caiga, camina hasta Kendall- ¿te encuentras bien?

**Kendall: -**asiente- muchas gracias.

**Kick: ¿**Cumplimos el reto?

**Marianela: **-asiente- La próxima es para el niño emo.

**LENA te reta: **Sonríe de verdad, mientras cuentas lo más feliz que te ha pasado, pero hazlo vestido diferente (más alegre).

**Niño Emo: **No sé hacer esto, bueno, un día, he encontrado una moneda en la calle… -sonríe débilmente-.

**Marianela:** Espera… ¿Nunca has besado a una chica?

**Niño Emo:** No.

**Marianela: **Como este no funciono, haremos el próximo reto para Jackie.

**LENA te reta:** No mires, ni hables, o hagas algo relacionado con Kick.

-Jackie aun recibe lo choques-.

**Isabella:** esto no sirve…

**Marianela: **Próxima y ultima para Sra. Chicarelli.

**ChOcOlAtE-CoN-FrEsAs te reta: **Que Kick haga acrobacias en su patio sin que usted lo delate.

Kick empieza a hacer acrobacias, la Sra. Chicarelli empieza a gritar para después taparse la boca.

**Marianela:** Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. La próxima idea es, envíen canciones a los personajes ellos dirán a quien le recuerda –sonríe-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Canciones ¿o algo más?**

**Marianela:** ¡Hemos vuelto con más "Pregúntale a Mellowbrook"!

**Isabella:** Eso ya lo han notado.

**Marianela:** Bueno, el próximo capitulo será el ultimo es por esto que le tenemos una sorpresa –sonríe-.

**Isabella:** ¿El ultimo? –depresiva-.

**Marianela:** Pero les tenemos una sorpresa –giña el ojo-.

**Isabella:** ¿tenemos? –la mira confundida-.

**Marianela:** Bueno, he tenido la idea yo, pero se los diré al final del capitulo.

**Isabella:** Mala, quiero saber –actuando como niña-.

**Marianela: **No, ahora a las canciones, todos saben como es la consigna ¿verdad? –todos niegan con la cabeza- Consiste en que los usuarios de les han enviado canciones, nosotras les pondremos un pequeño fragmento de la canción entonces ustedes dirán a quien les recuerda, y el por qué –después de esta larga explicación los chicos asienten algo confundidos-.

**Isabella:** Así que vamos con esto –animada-.

**Marianela:** La próxima canción es para Kick, hoy no pondré los usuarios, recuerden si sus canciones no se encuentran en el capitulo es por que no indicaron a quien iban destinadas.

**Kick: **Dime la canción.

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces  
si mis lagrimas fueron en vano  
si al final yo te ame demasiado  
como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
y por eso sigo esperando. "Como yo nadie te a amado"- Bon Jovi._

**Kick:** Creo que la canción me recuerda un poco a mi mismo, pero no tengo idea del porqué.

**Marianela:** Kick, cuando las personas te dicen idiota normalmente te defiendo… ¡Pero tienen razón es tan obvio!

**Kick: **Pero no sé que es.

**Marianela: **-suspira- Entiendo, la próxima es para Kendall.

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,  
si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,  
no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.  
Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes  
ya no tiene caso que lo intentes  
no me quedan ganas de sentir. "Mientes"- Camila._

**Kendall: **Me recuerda a mi con Reynaldo, por alguna razón trate de convencerme a mi misma negando en mi cabeza que siento algo por él, más allá de ser solo amigos lastimándome a mi misma pero más que nada a él –baja la cabeza-.

**Reynaldo:** Entiendo que nunca me quisiste ¿podríamos cambiar de tema por favor? –algo enojado-.

**Marianela: **La próxima es para Kick Buttowski.

_Yo no se como olvidarte  
yo no puedo olvidarte  
y aunque tu no me conoces  
te aseguro que te acuerdas de mi.  
En el cine te mire  
y tu me viste a mi también.  
Es el tiempo en que no se  
como hacerle para que  
para decirte algo que nunca pensé decir  
y hoy te pido por favor.  
Solo una oportunidad. "Solo una oportunidad"- Panda._

**Kick:** Ciertamente Kendall, por la parte del cine –mira a otro lado rojo-.

**Gunther: **-ríe-.

**Marianela: **La próxima es para Kendall.

_There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
__God, I hate me. I could kill you. Disgusting- Kesha. _

**Kendall:** Realmente me recuerda a Kick… -baja la cabeza roja-.

**Isabella:** Ahora tenemos a dos personas roja –ríe- ¡que lindo!

**Marianela: **-ríe bajo- Bien, la próxima es para Kick, Kendall, Scarlett y Gunther, díganme.

_Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad.  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real.  
Que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad. "Soy incondicional"- Prince Royse._

**Kick: **A mi.

**Scarlett:** Digo lo mismo.

**Marianela: **¿Por qué?

**Scarlett:** Me encuentro enamorada así que puedo decir que me siento identificada.

**Kick: **También creo que pueda estar enamorado, pero aun no creo en eso, por lo menos que esta ocurriendo conmigo.

**Kendall: **Me recuerda a mí, ya que me encuentro enamorada…

**Gunther: **Opino lo mismo que Kendall.

**Isabella: **El amor esta en el aire –moviendo los brazos-.

**Marianela**: -sonríe- Bien, la próxima es para Gunther.

_All this thinking of you_  
_Is that what you do and too?  
__You're always on my mind  
I talk about you all of the time. "Stop standing there"- Avril Lavigne. _

**Gunther: **Me recuerda a mi, razón, Jackie…

**Isabella: **-abraza fuerte a Gunther-.

**Marianela: **La ultima es para Kendall.

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so… "I hate that I love you"- Rihanna._

**Kendall: **-suspira- Esta bien ¿qué quieren oír? ¿Qué me siento identificada por qué me gusta Kick desde que somos niños? ¿Qué fui una estúpida por no ir de frente y decírselo? Pues vale, me gusta Kick desde que somos niños, fui una estúpida por no ir de frente de decírselo. –Kick esta demasiado rojo, Kendall solo se levanta de su asiento y se va-.

**Isabella: **Momento incomodo.

**Marianela: **¿No vas a hacer nada? –Mira a Kick-. Muévete. –Kick va atrás de Kendall-. ¡Ahora esta es mi sorpresa! –toma un control remoto que prende un gran televisión donde se ve a Kick y Kendall- Era para el próximo capitulo, pero ¿quieren esperar al próximo? –mira a Isabella-.

**Isabella:** Esperar, somos malas.

**Marianela: **Ok, ¡hasta la próxima! –sonríe-.

**Publico: **Pero-

**Isabella: **¡Ella dijo fin! Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Final.**

**Marianela: **¡Hola usuario de !

**Publico:** ¡Pongan ahora lo que sucede entre Kick y Kendall!

**Marianela: **-rueda los ojos- ¿todos listos? –asienten ansiosos-. La pantalla se torna en estática, de la nada, aparece Kendall caminando rápido tratando de ocultar su rostro con sus manos. Después de un tiempo Kick aparece corriendo detrás de ella, por el rabillo del ojo puede notar algo pero lo ignora. Kick la toma del brazo.

**Kendall: ¡**Suéltame! –tratando de soltarse-.

**Kick: **¡No!

**Kendall: **-lo mira- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, lo digo de enserio!

**Kick:** No… no voy a soltarte.

**Kendall: **-trata de soltarse, pero él no lo permite-. –Lo mira-. Suéltame, por favor…

**Kick: **No quiero que te alejes otra vez de mi…- ella lo mira confundida-. No notas ¿no? Siempre que tengo la chance de acercarme a ti, para que el otro día actuemos como si nada hubiera sucedido.

**Kendall: **Eres tu el que actúa así…

**Kick:** Eres tú la que se escapa pero aunque te busque no te encuentro…

**Kendall:** ¿Por qué me buscas tanto?

**Kick: **Intento acercarme a vos.

**Kendall: **¿Por qué? Si lo único que hacemos es pelear, gritar cuando estamos cerca, no sirve de nada ser amigos si-

**Kick: **No quiero ser tu amigo Kendall…

**Kendall: **¿Entonces?

**Kick: **-suspira- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que siempre peleo contigo? ¿Por qué hago las locas acrobacias frente a tu casa? –ella niega con la cabeza- Para llamarte la atención.

**Kendall:** ¿Qué?

**Kick:** Para que me notes –Kendall se queda callada- Para que no veas que soy un niño desastre, que no soy bueno en nada en la escuela, para que me veas.

**Kendall: **¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

**Kick:** He tenido los mismos sentimientos que tu tienes por mi, aunque quiera negarlos no puedo, no lo haré.- Kendall no dice nada solo lo besa, el responde al beso algo sorprendido-.

**Kendall: **-se separa-.

**Kick:** -sonríe como bobo-.

**Marianela: **-apaga la tv- ¡Soy mala y lo dejo así! –todos llorando mientras Jackie destruye todo-. ¡Hey! ¡Calmada!

**Jackie: **¡Kick es mio! ¡No de ella! –las demás palabras están censuradas-.

**Marianela: **Les mostramos lo que querían ver, además tenemos que hacer "Summer Paradise".

**Isabella: **Fue un buen fic –sonríe- Espero que les haya gustado- las dos saludan-.

Fin.


End file.
